


A bedtime story

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 24 of the Mapmaker Series. A human woman joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to Erebor as a mapmaker and finds a lifelong love.</p>
<p>Thorin reads to his children at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bedtime story

The three boys were rambunctious that evening, wrestling and roughhousing on the thick rug that covered the stone floor of the sitting room. Frerin and Thrain, only eighteen months apart, were fairly evenly matched, but little Vili, almost three years younger than his next brother, only hovered around the edges of the fray, darting in whenever he saw an opportunity. 

You watched them with an amused smile as you sat rocking your baby daughter on your lap, feeling her small body grow heavy and limp in your arms as her eyelids drooped and she finally succumbed to sleep. How she managed to fall asleep amidst her brothers’ racket was a mystery to you, but, then again, she had never known anything else.

The door opened at last and Thorin walked in, coming home from a late meeting with the council. The children immediately leapt up from the floor and swarmed him, latching onto his legs with gleeful cries of “Adad!” and vying for his attention to tell him their stories of the day. He chuckled as he gently dislodged them, saying, “all right, you wild animals, let me kiss your mother.” He leaned down to press his lips to yours, murmuring, “hello, amrâlimê.”

“How was your day, my love?” you asked.

“It is better now I am with you,” he smiled. 

He turned now to his sons, and sat down in the chair opposite you, drawing Vili onto his lap and holding out his arms to Frerin and Thrain. The boys crowded in eagerly, and your heart swelled, as always, watching Thorin with your children. He listened attentively to them, giving each the chance to speak individually as he tactfully quieted the others, applauding their accomplishments, laughing heartily at their childish jests.

“And how is our little lady today?” Thorin asked, nodding toward the sleeping baby on your lap.

“Very well,” you said, smiling as her tiny mouth began to make sucking motions at the air, “ready for bed, as these boys should be.” You stood up from your chair. “All right, you three, put on your nightclothes and wash your faces. Don’t forget to clean your teeth.”

The boys let slip a few grumbles and whines about not being tired, but Thorin’s voice was stern. “You heard Amad. Time for bed.” His tone softening, he added, “get yourselves ready, and then I will read to you.” Satisfied with this arrangement, your sons scampered off to their bedroom.

Exchanging smiles with Thorin, you walked close to him, raising the baby in your arms slightly as he cradled his daughter’s head with his large hand and bent to kiss her rosy cheek. “Good night, my darling,” he whispered fondly, and you carried the child into your bedroom.

After tucking your youngest into the cradle that stood beside the bed you shared with Thorin, you returned to the sitting room to tidy up, collecting the odd toys and pieces of clothing that your sons had left behind. All was quiet now, except for the sound of Thorin’s sonorous voice in the boys’ bedroom, reading to them from their favorite book of dwarven legends.

In your own bedroom, you laid out your nightgown on the bed and unraveled the braids in your hair, massaging your scalp with your fingertips. After brushing your hair until it was shiny in the lamplight, you took up a book, deciding to read while you waited for Thorin. You’d gone through a few chapters when it suddenly occurred to you that it was now very quiet indeed, and your husband still hadn’t come to bed. Laying your book aside, you went to the children’s room to investigate.

Opening the door slowly, you peeked into the bedroom and chuckled softly at the sight that met your eyes. Thorin was stretched out on Vili’s bed, with Frerin and Thrain each tucked into a crook of his arm and Vili sprawled on his chest, along with the forgotten book…all sound asleep. Frerin’s face was burrowed into his father’s hair, while Thrain clutched a wrinkled handful of the fabric of Thorin’s tunic in his fist, and Vili’s stocky body slowly rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing.

You roused the older boys first, gently guiding them to their beds as they yawned and sleepily stumbled, carefully boosting Thrain as he climbed the ladder to the upper of the two bunks built into an alcove in the wall. When they were securely tucked in, you leaned over Thorin, caressing his forehead with your lips. His eyelids fluttered and opened, and he looked momentarily confused before turning sheepish. You smiled in amusement, stroking his cheek, and he sat up slowly, scooping Vili up in his arms. He got to his feet and laid his youngest son in his bed, pulling the blankets over the boy as he curled up with his thumb in his mouth. Smiling at each other, you quietly left the room, closing the door behind you.

Back in the sitting room, Thorin took you in his arms with a sigh. “I missed you today,” he murmured, resting his forehead against yours.

“I missed you, too,” you replied, smoothing his abundant mane of hair, “but now you are mine again.”

“I am always yours,” he smiled, and kissed you, holding you close to him. “How did the boys behave for you?”

You cocked your head, reflecting. “It was not quite so much like taming wargs today.” Thorin laughed, and you added, more seriously, “no, they are good lads, just energetic. I took them to play sparring with Fili, they had the time of their lives. We’re going to start doing it more often.”

Thorin nodded encouragingly. “You are wonderful with them. I always knew you would be.” With a smile, you pressed your lips to his, and he continued, mischievously, between kisses, “in fact, I would not mind having one or two more.” 

You laughed. “Well, since I seem to find you irresistible even on your worst days, you may well get your wish.”

He chuckled, and, giving you one last squeeze in his arms, said, “it grows late. Let’s go to bed, my sweet.” You nodded, and, taking your hand, he blew out the lamp and guided you through the darkness to your room.


End file.
